meet arnold, the new kid
by gardenOFeden777
Summary: what if arnolds parents took arnold with them? when they crashed they were stuck on an island for 15 years. Arnold and his family get found and return to hillwood. This is all so bizarre for arnold, seeing so many new things when most of his life was survival. what will he think about going to high school? meeting the one and only Helga G Pataki?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own hey Arnold**

**Rights go to Craig Bartlett**

**This story is an alternate universe type of situation. Arnold left with his parents to San Lorenzo when they left to rescue a tribe of mysterious green-eyed people they crashed on an island a bit farther from san Lorenzo that was pretty deserted. They settled there and built a life. They didn't have any communication though and the only food they had was the fruit on the trees and the fish in the ocean. Miles, Stella, Arnold, Abner, and a new member of the family Ashley age 8 have been stuck there for about fifteen years before a cruise ship miraculously spotted them and let them aboard. This is where our story begins, in Arnold's perspective.**

We were on our way to my dad's parents' house; I guess that would make them my grandparents. I don't remember them though; it was so long ago after all. We were riding in a taxi, sure I have heard of cars and stuff but I have never been in one since I was about only two years old. There were these big buildings everywhere, it suddenly made me feel small, like a speck in the wind. Everything was so different from the little island that was ours. What a lot of people thought was survival was my life, not this. My eyes couldn't focus on anything out of the window, it was too overwhelming. Just a couple days ago we were nonexistent to the rest of the world, now we even made the news of our heroic journey and the years we spent alone but together. The only thing I had close to known about this city and my Grandparents were just pictures. Me and Ashley were ready to meet them, they found out a couple of days ago when they saw us on the news, dad said they were very excited to meet us and just glad we were alive.

The trip here was long and exhausting. Finally I looked out of the window, following the cracks on the sidewalk until I saw this girl. i didn't really have any people on the island besides my family but I have met a bunch of people in our interviews for survival but for some reason this one interested me. She wore pigtails, which reminded me of Abner as I looked down at him on my lap and patted his head. She wore an old gray hat, a black jacket a pink shirt, torn jeans, and plane white sneakers. She wore a pink ribbon on her wrist and something about her features made her look a bit different. Usually when I saw people they would have two eyebrows but she had a unibrow. It didn't bother me though, I lived in a jungle for so long on a small island with just my family so appearance wasn't really an important thing to us, in fact as I looked at her more and more… she looked kind of cute, different. As we passed her she looked at me with a scowl. my heart sped up a bit, I wasn't scared at all but It kind of shocked me so I turned my head forward towards the driver's seat. Not sure why it made me feel good to see her scowl, it was weird but I didn't give it much thought.

The vehicle stopped in front of this boarding house, a house for other residence to say at which included a married couple, a construction worker, and a Vietnam man who spoke English but not too well. We walked up to the boarding house and Dad knocked on it excitedly, defiantly eager to see them again after so long. The door opened and I didn't realize now that I was actually excited myself as it seemed like the door was taking forever to open.

"son! My son!" this old man came out and hugged Dad pretty forcefully as my dad hugged back. Dad pretty much picked him off the ground.

"AAW OW, MY BACK!" the old man shouted.

"oh dad I'm sorry" as my dad stepped back from the hug the old man, well grandpa I guess, grabbed him and lifted him off the ground which made a cracking sound in Dads back. Wow this guy was strong!

"AHH, dad! You never change! Still joking with me when it's such a serious moment?"

"Oh Miles, you know you can never take me too seriously! Come in, come in. Mom is in the kitchen, she is dying to see you again. I'm not kidding, she's playing dead again on the kitchen counter, why don't you go grieve over her before she wakes up from the dead again."

Playing dead? Why would she be playing dead, was she crazy?

"oh is this who I think it is?" grandpa came up to me and gave me the same crushing hug he gave my dad.

"uhh… yes sir. Mind… putting me down. I can't… breath!" I answered breathlessly. He put me down and pinched my face, me feeling a bit awkward.

"oh look at you, I remember when you were this big." He bent down and held his hand down a foot from the ground.

"Ow! Ooh my back!" he shouted again.

"Oh my gosh are you ok? Here let me help you!" me being my gullible self I didn't realize he was joking again. What a weird old man.

"Oh its ok shortman, you'll get used to my joking around eventually. Now… who's this little thing?"

He looked down at my sister Ashley, or Ash for short.

"Hello sir, my name is Ashley." She held out her hand, being so polite it annoyed me so much. She got so annoying. Grandpa took her hand and shook it high up and low down making her jump a bit in the process making her laugh.

"Well Ashley we finally meet. I only heard about you a couple days ago but it felt like I was missing you for years. Well come in, come in."

I stepped in hesitantly and made my way through the wooden creek floor. This was all so new, I never really got introduced too much technology except for some of my mom and dad's research supplies and part of the planes parts, I would toy with them occasionally, dad said I was pretty handy with tools and gadgets.

We met them in the kitchen as I set Abner down as he sniffed through the house and learned this new environment.

"Son you shouldn't let abner go free in the house, it's a bit rude." Dad told me as I hesitantly looked around for where abner ran off to.

"No its fine, we have got a lot of weird pets in the house and a pig doesn't even compare to. POOKIE! Come on down from there, your missing dinner." I looked in the kitchen on the counter and saw an old lady wearing a green dress and a white apron. She was holding a white flower usually seen at funerals. I couldn't help myself from tilting my head at the curious sight.

"Not until the clock strikes three will the dead come alive!" grandma said as she held her breath and just simply laid there. Grandpa grabbed a clock hanging from the wall and twisted the hands till it read three.

"There pookie, now will you come back from the dead and join us in the celebration of our Son and his family returning?"

"Oh miles, my boy. I haven't seen you since President Lincoln declared war on china! How is the war going?"

"oh its going great mom! I brought some of my crew with me! I would like you to meet Ashley, and you already met Stella and-"

"KIMBA! Oh, it's nice to see you again. Come here boy! How is your research going?" I walked up to her hesitantly and stood there a bit uncomfortably.

"It's uh… its going great!" I said as I backed up a bit from her as she was getting up from the counter. She reached a hand towards me, inviting me to help her down and as the helpful person I was I accepted it. When she got down we ate dinner with the rest of the boarders who I got to know a bit better. The dinner was strange, not that eating fish and fruit all my life isn't a bit tiring and weird but just sausage and pancakes didn't seem like a tradition for dinner according to the many books I read and stories told by my parents on life on the outside… or I guess on the inside. It was incredible, I never tasted something so good in my entire life, sure fruit was nice but this was making my taste buds dance.

We had a great dinner… or breakfast… or I don't know. After we played some odd games that grandma insisted we play we all told stories and by the time we didn't realize that it was late. We didn't tell by a clock though, we could tell by looking at the stars easily. Mom and Dad showed me to my room. We went up stairs to the attic. As I looked up at the ceiling I saw a skylight, it wasn't exactly the view back at our little island but it was close enough to make my eyes dim a bit. It was a nice room, but I thought it might need some improvement. My parents told me I was to go to a school tomorrow, where people my age would be and I could make some friends. I had no idea how it would be to actually be social but I couldn't say the same thing for ash. She would study about socialism and was pretty liberated; she also read some books on charisma to help with making friends. I, myself would study on art and science. When I was a kid I wanted to find out cures and discover new medicines like my parents. I didn't even think about leaving the island and honestly I was a bit disappointed that we did, that was my life. I looked at the stars again, but the buildings blocked a lot of the sky, the pollution fogged it and the sounds of cars and business drowned out my peace I have been craving for, for days. I did haft to admit one thing though; this bed was a lot more comfortable then leaves and wood.

…..

My parents drove me and Ashley to this school which didn't take that long to get to. I didn't really have much with me, mostly just a backpack some pencils a calculator and a couple of notebooks. My feet began to freeze as my parents and Ashley drove away to go to her elementary school as I just stood there feeling scared to enter such a huge building. This was what my parents call high school.

I finally made my first step towards the school when I fell flat on my face as a force to the ground when colliding with something around the building corner.

"OW!"

"OW!"

I looked up hesitantly as I stared into these two beautiful blue eyes and my heart began to quicken its pace, what was this? As I finally let my focus go beyond the full body I recognized it instantly! It was the girl with the bow on her wrist. Today she was wearing a black shirt with, weirdly enough, pink pants? Strange, but admiring.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU STUPID…FOOTBALL HEAD!" she said, forcing me to flinch a bit.

"Football head?" I asked curiously, as I touched the top of my head. Did I really have a football head?

"YA THAT'S RIGHT, FOOTBALL HEAD! Now help me up!" I dusted myself off as I stood up and grabbed her hand which had the ribbon on it. Once we had made contact though I felt a shock go through me. I suddenly let go as if it burned me and my face grown hot. I didn't know what to say when she was staring back at me as if trying to kill me with her eyes.

"Well?" she said, tapping her foot against the pavement.

"I uh…" what was I supposed to say? I looked at her wrist again, admiring the ribbon. For some reason it caught my eye the most out of all of her appearance.

"I… I like your bow… because it's pink… like your pants" I said honestly, I liked it, simple as that.

She stared at me, her scowl completely gone and she just stared at me. Her face turned a bit pink, it made me want to touch her again. That sounded weird coming from my thoughts. She just kept staring as I looked deeper into her eyes. Was I doing something wrong? I never talked to a girl my age before.

"I…uh…what?" she asked me, I was a bit confused with the question though.

"I uh… I said I liked-"

"I know what you said… but why did you say it?" she got a bit defensive, and her blush got deeper. She looked so cute… where was this coming from?

"Because… I don't know, because I thought it was cute?" why is my heart speeding up even more? I just called her cute… oh crap why I am feeling my hands go sweaty. Is this a poison or something from that contact? Don't freak out, don't freak out!

"Where the hell are you from, mars?"

"No… I'm from San Lorenzo… well an island by it." I shuffled my feet a bit, feeling nervous.

"Well I got news for you bucko! No one calls Helga G Pataki cute! Now out of my way!" she shoved me to the ground again, I felt like getting up but the sudden contact with her push just made me feel weird, strange. Still, it seemed like only after not even getting in the school I made an enemy. Was it always going to be like this, filled with a bunch of jerks that pushed me to the ground and make my hands go sweaty and my heart pace? They shouldn't call this high school they should call it hell.


	2. show me around

Once I got into the high school, or hell, I felt the ground shake under me. I looked around and saw students running through the hallway, some bumping into me. I pushed my way through the office and talked with the principle.

"Mr. Shortman, I'm guessing?" said the plump man at his desk.

"Ye-yes sir! I'm new."

"I know that son, take a seat. I will be right back with a list of your classes." He stood up and went into a separate room as I just sat down and waited. The door opened behind me as if fate wouldn't leave me alone the girl with the ribbon came in with a teacher.

"MR. ROBAGAN! I have the schools criminal here! I demand you teach her a lesson. Mrs. Pataki, I want you to be on your best behavior… if that's even possible." She whispered under her breath the last part.

"Of course Mrs. Dettmen! As if I would be any less!" Helga gave a fake smile and played with her hair. Once the teacher left, slamming the door pretty forcefully, she sat down with her signature scowl on her face and put her feet on the principles desk.

"MS. PATAKI! GET YOUR FEET OF MY DESK THIS INSTANT!" the principle walked in the office with my schedule as he had his hands at his sides, obviously annoyed and angry with the girl right next to me.

"Whatever Arthur, you know you're going to just let me off with a warning since my dad pretty much buys all of your hair supplies!" I looked at his hair which was obviously well groomed as I chuckled under my breath. Helga seemed to take notice of it and a satisfied yet cocky grin was plastered on her face.

"Your father isn't in charge of my hair products; he donates school supplies such as gadgets from his store. Anyways I might not be able to suspend you Ms. Pataki but I can at least call your father and let HIM deal with you, and you are to call me by my LAST name young lady!"

"Pfft, whatever!" she crossed her legs that were still currently on his desk.

"Well Arnold your new here, this here is Helga Pataki, the disgrace at our school. It's pretty funny Ms. Pataki that you are one of P.S. 119n's top students and yet you keep getting yourself into trouble! What do you expect to gain from this?"

"Funny reactions, such as yours, Arthur." She popped some gum that was in her mouth and just gave a bored look.

"So, what did you do this time, Ms. Pataki? Other than waste my time?"

"Stupid Brainy was breathing down my back again, so I socked him, so what?"

"So what? So you are going to be punished for your-"he suddenly paused when Helga was pointing at her head, signaling that a punishment could actually effect his chances of good hair. It didn't even look that good; it looked pretty greasy once you really focused on it.

"right, well no suspension for you, you little… huh, fine, how about you… I don't know show this kid around, there that's a punishment… of some kind." He twisted himself around in his chair and faced the window, telling us that it was a good time to leave. I grabbed my schedule and looked towards Helga who was already making her way out the door leaving me behind. I quickly grabbed my stuff and followed her.

"Ex-excuse me?! Wait up!" I ran after her, and she finally stopped and glared at me.

"What do you want?" she looked at me, crossing her arms.

"I… I thought you were going to show me around?"

"I don't show people around, Bucko. Just guess!" she kept walking as I grabbed her arm, she turned back and glared at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing grabbing me?" she tried shoving me to a locker but me being my survival self I dodged her and grabbed her arm shoving her to the locker. A signal in my mind told me that that was probably not the best thing to do.

"WHAT THE HELL, LET GO OF ME!" I did as she wished, regretting doing it in the first place, it was more of a reflex though when I would rustle with my dad occasionally. I stepped back not saying a word, I really wasn't good at talking to people.

She backed up from me, dusting herself off. "You might be new around here but no one ever, and I mean EVER, touches Helga G Pataki!-"she paused and I just breathed slowly, feeling if I made one little move she would charge.

"But-"but? "That was kind of… cool"

"Cool?" I questioned.

"well don't get me wrong, if you ever do that again I will rip your tongue out and wrap it around your neck, but still pretty cool." She gave a sly smile; I couldn't help getting a funky smile myself.

"Look, I'll show you around ok? But after this, we don't know each other." She grabbed my wrist and started pulling me in her direction. She kind of scared me, but for some strange reason… I liked it!

…..

"And here is the stupid cafeteria where we get terrible food they probably got from the trash!"

"From that trash? Is that even edible?" I gave her an unbelievable look.

"I'm over exaggerating, football face! Well, only a little." We walked to the library as she showed me some sections of books. We mostly looked at poetry for some reason.

"Do you like poetry?" I asked, defiantly not realizing that it was a touchy subject for her but I really had no idea, I mean it's like I'm from a different planet.

"What makes you ask that?" her expression looked a bit shaken up.

"Well I don't know, we're just looking at a bunch of poetry so I thought you enjoyed it."

"Well that's a stupid question because I defiantly don't care about stupid sappy love rhymes! That stuff is for babies!" her eyes darted left to right.

"Ok, ok I was just asking. So… do you maybe… want to hang out after school, maybe show me around town?" I looked down at my feet, feeling a bit nervous.

Her face went a bit pink and she just looked at me. "You want me to show you around town? Like, you actually want to hang out with me?" her words seemed so shy, I felt like grabbing her and squeezing her at how cute it was.

"I-I mean… that's stupid, ask one of your friends to do it! And why would you want me to show you around?" she crossed her arms, and gave the same scowl she always gave me.

"Well… I don't have any friends."

"Oh that's a surprise!" she giggled, I loved that sound! Why am I feeling so weird?

"And well… I don't know, I just really like you, you seem really fun I guess." Why was that so hard to say?

"I… I mean… I guess" her blush got a lot deeper.

"But no funny business bucko!" she poked her finger at my nose. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Why are you laughing? That was a threat!" she tried not to smile, but it was hard for her not to.

"I…I'll see you after school then?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"s-sure I guess, but after that, you better stop asking me for favors!" she shoved me on the shoulder playfully, once the bell rang she ran off leaving me a bit motionless. This really felt weird, dad never talked to me about girls. I walked into my second classroom and sat lazily in a desk. This day might turn out better then I thought, though i could never be sure...


	3. jungle boy isn't my name

**I just wanted to say thank you to the few who actually read this, it means a lot that you take an interest in my fanfiction.**

I never been in a classroom before, it was a bunch of students sitting in wooden desks looking up at a speaker or teacher, and I never realized how boring it would be. I also had no Idea what to do, I didn't know if I was supposed to write down everything the teacher said or if I was supposed to sleep like half of the class. Is that what this class was? To put you to sleep, like a naptime or something?

"Um… excuse me?" I spoke up, and all eyes went on me. I crouched a bit in my desk, feeling the sudden attention eat through my skin.

"Mr. Shortman, if you want my attention you raise your hand." She looked at me annoyed.

"Oh uh… sorry."

"What is your question?" she crossed her arms, tapping her foot on the floor, obviously impatient.

"Well… is this class for sleeping?" I asked, not noticing how stupid the students made my actions look by their amused expressions. Someone behind me patted my back in a pal kind of way. I looked back at him, he was African American with a goatee, wore a red shirt with the number 33 on it.

"Mr. Shortman, I do NOT need another class clown in this miserable school, now let me continue with my English lesson." She looked lazily back at the board, like she really didn't care much but I was sure I saw the corner of her mouth pull up a bit. Well… at least I know what this class is, the schedule I got I left at the library when we were looking at books but luckily I remembered the numbers of the rooms when Helga showed me. Helga…Helga… it was such an interesting topic. She was so different, not exactly in a bad way though. I looked down at my hand which currently was drawing in a notebook, when I looked at the picture I didn't notice I was doodling her. I quickly crumpled up the paper and put it in my pocket. I was a fairly good artist, after years of recording and sketching the animals such as monkeys, birds and my favorite was drawing abner.

Class felt like hours, my back ached from the pain in sitting in that chair. I started walking to my locker but not having my schedule I had no idea how to open it without the combination. I banged my head on it hard, and held my head in place trying to use my mind to open it; of course I couldn't have developed telekinesis to do it. I felt a playful, but hard, punch at my shoulder. I looked back ready for a fight, using my many years of monkey fighting skills I would surely win but once I looked at the attacker I notice it was that one guy with the red shirt numbered 33.

"Hey man, take it easy it's just a friendly punch on the shoulder." He stepped back, holding his hands up.

I put down my fists that fell lazily to my sides. "S-sorry, I don't really know the difference."

"Well I'm Gerald but some people call me… no, wait that's about it, Gerald. Man I really thought I might have had a nickname by now." He put out his hand for me to shake it, I took it hesitantly.

"Arnold." The handshake didn't seem right though, strangely I felt like it needed more pizazz.

"Hey wait a minute, you're that Arnold kid! From the news! You were trapped on an island for like, what was it, ten years?"

"Actually fifteen and I wouldn't call it trapped." That place was my home, no matter how weird it sounded it wasn't survival out there, and it really was home sweet home, I missed it so much.

"Well anyways, man that was funny what you did in English. Nap time, ha, I can see that."

"Um, thanks… I guess." I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck; it was a weird habit when it got awkward or if I got nervous.

"Hey, why don't you sit with me and my bro's Stinky, Sid, and Harold? We're a pretty fun crowd."

"Really? I mean… sure…Stinky?" I asked curiously.

"Nickname, anyways you can tell us what it was like. I mean that's so cool! Being In the jungle for so long."

"Ya I guess so. Hey do you know Helga?" I thought the question was harmless but when I saw this Gerald's face it seemed the question could kill.

"Helga? Helga-Pataki?" he said her last name as if it was a curse.

"Uh ya, do you know her?"

"Do I know _her_? I know the spawn of satin with pigtails but to tell if it's a her that's a different story."

"What do you mean; I think she's kind of… pretty." I looked away from him. Where did that come from?

"Helga, pretty? Are you sure we're talking about the same Helga?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Helga?"

"Yes."

"Helga… Pataki?"

"That's the one."

"Dude, I think you brought the jungle fever with you when you left." He put his hand up to my forehead, wondering if I had a fever I'm assuming. I removed his hand "you know what, forget I asked."

"Well I'm headed for math, you?"

"What? It took hours for the first class."

"It was only forty five minutes man."

"You're kidding." I felt my back ache even more.

"Welcome to high school my friend." He patted my back for the last time that day as I made my way to my next class, in room 12. He called me friend… I made a friend… kind of.

_Lunch period (12:00)_

Finally I got to the cafeteria, which felt like forever to finally come to, and even after lunch there were three more classes. Like I said, I sat by the three gentlemen here at high school that actually welcomed me.

"So, what? You're like a jungle boy or something'." The overweight guy with the blue cap, a bit like mine but bigger, said with his mouth full of food. That was Harold.

"Ya, that's what you are a jungle boy. That should be like your new nickname or something. Boy howdy, it must have been so scary out there, with all the tigers and sharks and WAREWOLVES!" this kid seemed to over exaggerate things and also was very paranoid. He wore a simple white tank top with a black leather jacket and torn jeans. He wore these funky white Beatle boots, which seemed pretty out of date. He also wore green worn out cap. That was Sid.

"I wouldn't go that far with it Sid, it was more peaceful animal life then threatening. Really I think the scariest animal on that island was us. I also never really lived in a jungle; it was more like a small island with a couple of trees."

"Well gosh; it must have been really nice to sleep under the stars. Darn I seem to run out of lemon pudding! Jungle boy, do you think you can fetch me some lemon pudding?" that was stinky, a simple person. He wore a dirty yellow brownish shirt with jeans and a military cut. I sighed at the name calling and walked to get his pudding cup.

"Sure stinky, but enough with the jungle boy, I don't even look like I came from a jungle." I walked over to the snack table and grabbed the last of the pudding, then made my way back to the table. I stopped, though when I saw Helga sitting with another girl. The other girl seemed to be Asian and wore mostly blue besides her pants, which were black leggings. She wore glasses and if I were to judge her too quickly I would say she was very smart. I put the pudding cup on Stinky tray and left for their table before he had a chance to thank me.

"H-hey Helga." I walked up nervously, fumbling with the bottom of my shirt, not sure why, so I didn't haft to look directly into her eyes.

"Who's this, Helga?" phoebe smiled at me.

"It's that guy I was talking to you about; you know the football headed kid."

"I uh, I also go by Arnold."

"Well hello Arnold, you wouldn't happen to be that Arnold that lived on that island by San Lorenzo would you?"

"Actually ya, that's me."

"Wow, care to incite me on your survival techniques?"

"Well I really wouldn't call it survival, it was a lifestyle." I sat down by them, looking back at the guys that invited me to their table. They looked at me in surprise. I'm guessing they thought it was weird for me to be sitting with two girls then with them, or the fact I am sitting with no other Helga Pataki.

"Look football head, me and Pheebs usually sit alone so bye bye."

"Helga, don't be rude. It's pretty amazing to talk to someone who spent their most to entire life in a deserted island."

"Yes, just fascinating." She said sarcastically. Pheebs started asking me about all the plants and animals I found at home but most of my focus went to Helga who didn't realize my stare. She had her head in one of her hands while the other hand stirred some of the slop surprise on her trey with a Spork.

When she caught my eye at first she just stared right back, the same face I was giving of curiosity and interest but it left as soon as it began and she put on her scowl once again. I turned my head back to pheebs attention who was just staring at a book in her hands on information about plant and animal life forms. She pretty much carried her locker with her because on the side of her was a huge stack of books. I looked back at Helga, who was still giving me that look.

"So, where do you want to meet after school?" I forgot to ask earlier so I thought right now would be appropriate.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She started biting at her nails bored, ignoring my question completely.

"You two are meeting after school? Helga, are you two dating?" she tapped her blue colored nails on the table, seeming a tad excited but the question gave me the chills.

"WHAT! OF COURSE NOT! I don't need a Tarzan and Jane lifestyle, and further more why would I be attracted to a football jungle boy anyways? I was just forced to show him around school and now he won't leave me alone!" she defended, making me feel a bit offended. What would be so wrong with me...? NOT THAT I WAS THINKING ABOUT IT!

"A simple no would have been just fine, thank you. Just forget it, I can ask someone else." I didn't need this, I shouldn't be treated with this much disrespect, but I couldn't help but wish she would pull me back, but she didn't. Instead Pheebs did.

"Wait Arnold, me and Helga would love to show you around town. Helga is just being… imprudent."

"Hey just because I don't know that word doesn't mean I can't be offended by it!" she crossed her arms, feeling insulted. "And besides I have other plans."

"Oh? Like what?" Pheebs challenged.

"An appointment with Mr. Sofa for my butt!"

"Look its fine; I don't want to waste your time." Again I was hoping for them to stop me. I heard phoebe whisper to Helga irritated "Helga! Stop screwing this up!"

"Huh… wait." Helga said, tiredly. I turned my head, making it look like I was giving her just enough attention but not my full attention, which I actually was.

"Fine… whatever will show you around. Meet us in the library." She mumbled, I hid my huge grin when I pretended to cough. I nodded showing my approval then and made my way back to the table I was currently sitting at. Once I sat down I was surrounded with surprised and curious looks. Some pretty dirty looks as well.

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Dude?" Gerald looked at me unbelievably.

"What?" I repeated.

"Are you mentally challenged or something?" Harold said with his mouth full.

"What are you tal-"I didn't get to finish before I got interrupted by Sid.

"Boy howdy Arnold, I can't believe you were talking to Helga G Pataki! I mean it's like you have a death wish."

"Well I don't see what the problem is; I mean I was also talking to Pheebs."

"Pheebs? You mean phoebe?" Gerald asked eagerly.

"Uh… I don't know that's what Helga called her, so I guess." I said matter of factly.

"Well did she say anything about me?" I could hear his foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

"Why would Helga say any-"

"NO FOOL NOT HELGA! I'm talking about phoebe!" Gerald had a look of disbelief.

"Ok, why would phoebe say-"again I was interrupted by stinky.

"Because he's got the love sickness bad, for what now? Like since preschool?" the whole table snickered besides me and Gerald.

"Eat your damn pudding stinky!" said Gerald, annoyed.

"Oki doki!" stinky continued to eat his treat.

"Look, it's not a big deal, so I just said hi."

"A man doesn't just go say hi to a terrorist and not die, my man." Gerald said nonchalantly.

"Look, say what you want about her but I think I have a pretty good chance to make friends with her. And I don't really appreciate your judgment on her, I mean sure she is a bit… unpleasant but maybe if I get to know her-"

"You're poking a bear, jungle boy!" Sid aimed his finger at my face.

"Say what you want, but somehow I will make her like me." I picked up my tray and began my leave.

"Get her to like you? Oh man, don't tell me you have feelings for that terminator Neanderthal. "Gerald grabbed my arm, forcing me right back by his side.

"What? Of-of course not!" I started to blush a deep rose red.

"Did I just hear a stutter?" he eyed me curiously.

"Look I got to go, I'll talk to you later Gerald, thanks for the talk and all guys but I best be getting to my next class." I dumped my tray and ran for it but not before I glanced one last time at Helga. I don't like her I just want to be her friend, who ever said that a guy can't just be friends with a girl… who?

**i really do love the feedback so if you dont mind telling me what you think of the story so far i would greatly appreciate it. also i am hoping to publish another chapter very soon but i would like to know what you think of this before i do, i also take suggestions for later in the story if anyone wants to give me any bonus ideas.**


	4. a terrible teacherstudent relationship

**Hi guys, I just wanted to say that I was very happy with the few reviews I have gotten, and decided to write this a little earlier, thanks so much for your support, I don't own hey Arnold, all rights go to nick and Craig Bartlett…**

I made my way down the hallway, it was last hour, which was study hall, and I didn't think it would be a big deal to skip. There really wasn't much to do, the only thing I had homework in was biology but the class turned out to be fairly easy, maybe because I studied biology the most in the abandon books the tribes gave us for my parents good deeds. The biology books were what was mostly there, their thoughts on evolution was negative. I wasn't much of a believer for evolution myself either but I still enjoyed reading about Darwin and his theories on it. The homework was a simple Q&A that I got done without a sweat.

I started jumping on every other tan tile square in the pattern hallway when a voice caught my attention. it was in one of the rooms far at the end, clearly not used in a while with all the abandon lockers by it and cobwebs on the door, the light even flickered a bit in the far corner and the room. The door was slightly open; the number above it was thirteen. There was also a clear window to look through into the classroom on the door. I peeked inside and saw a teacher who was about six feet tall. Hair was brown, a bit longer than a regular cut. A bit of an aftershave, and was wearing a checkered sweater vest. He looked about late twenties or early thirties. I had to hand it to him, girls would be lining at the door if it wasn't for a minimum wage paying job. There was someone else in the room though, it was no other than Helga G Pataki.

"Look David! I'm just here to pay my part of the rent, ok? No funny business."

"Oh com'n babe! I thought that's all you wanted WAS funny business." Babe? Am I hearing this right? He grabbed her waist bringing her close.

"Oh shut up! You know I'm just using you, and yet you still beg for more, I got you on a chain David!" she pushed herself away from him.

"Oh, I know you just say that to bring me back to you. Well don't worry, babe, I'm not letting you go anywhere." He grabbed her hand, kissing it. This guy was a huge creep!

"Oh, I'm thrilled." She said sarcastically.

"Just think, in only one month, you'll be legal!" he was about to kiss her hand again, but she quickly pulled away.

"Stop being such a fucking creep! I'm not going to sleep with you! Get that through your mind, besides we've only been dating for like, what, two months? I'm not ready for that! I mean seriously, is that all I am to you?" she turned away from him, close to my direction. I ducked for a second but she didn't seem to notice me so I continued to see where this thing was going.

"Babe, you know I love you-"

"STOP SAYING THAT! It's creeping me out! And seriously… it's not like you show it."

"Ok, you know what? The thing with Cindy was an accident! I was drunk-"

"Oh, what a surprise!"

"Besides who else you got? Where else are you going to sleep? your parents kicked you out a month ago, and phoebe's parents won't let you stay there since they think you're a bad influence on her, plus you only make enough money to pay a quarter of the rent. Now com'n hot stuff, show me a good time for once."

"Fuck off, David. Just… take the stupid money." She slammed some bills on the dusty desk and made her leave, but before she did David slapped her behind.

"Uh… pig!" she was walking this way and I ran for it… but it was too late.

"Football head? What the hell are you doin… oh crap! You didn't… you didn't spy on me, did you?" her hands curled into fists.

"I-I uh…" my feat told me to run, but they couldn't move, paralyzed by her eyes.

*DING DING*

The bell rang; maybe this was my lucky break. I ran for it, while she just started walking slowly as if it was from the many horror books I read, I, being the usual hot half naked cheerleader screaming at the top of my lungs for my life, and her, the psycho killer, making the slow walk to get making it more the terrifying. I mean… that kind of thing did only happen in movies and books, so I ran for my life into a janitor's closet only to let my logic to die when she grabbed me by the collar.

"WHAT DID YOU HEAR?" her fingernails dug into my shoulders.

"NOTHING!" I yelled, maybe a little louder than I needed to, it would have been just faster to get this over with and except my fate.

"WRONG ANSWER!" she shoved me back into the door, causing some dusty brooms, probably not used in a while (lazy janitor), to fall to the floor. I couldn't help it, I grabbed her and hugged her tight to not let her punch me, but she still kicked and boy could she kick.

"LET GO!"

"NO, NOT UNTIL YOU-YOU CALM DOWN!" a good minute passed before she went limp and caught her breath. My grip got loose as I put her down.

"What all did you hear?" her voice was tiny, shy even.

"Well… I don't think it's right-"

"Oh put a sock in it taco head! I am my own person. What I do behind closed doors is my business; I don't need a lecture like my parents gave me." She glared at me.

"No I know you are, and if you want to date that-that-"her glare got deeper. I chose my words wisely.

"…teacher, then that's your choice, I just don't think he should be treating you like that, and you should stand up to him once in a while."

"First, for your information I got him wrapped around my pinky! And you only heard one of my conversations anyways… let's leave it at one! Second, if word gets out I will make sure you wake up breathing through a tube, not even pheebs knows about this, it's all a mess. And if the teachers find out they'll fire him in a split, and if he doesn't make money, I don't get a bed. And last, you ever spy on me again…" she used her finger to gesture slitting her throat. I grabbed my neck in reaction and swallowed hard.

"I won't."

"Good! Now be a good jungle boy and scram" you too? Uh, I hate that name even worse than football head.

"I'll meet you in the library?" I asked, hoping it didn't effect plans.

"Ya… ya whatever…" she muttered, she seemed deep in thought, this guy really didn't seem good for her, only because he treated her like crap… not because I liked her… I mean I don't like her; I just… oh shut up conscience!

I grabbed the handle of the door and almost left but before I could-

"And… what it's worth… If it was me, I would treat you like a princess." I said, without a stutter, I really didn't mean to make it sound like I was flirting and it really didn't sound like it either but I guess I couldn't help making her ,and my own, cheeks burn with heat. I closed the door, ending the conversation.

"Hey man, where have you been? Did you skip class?" Gerald closed his locker, backpack on his shoulder, with a worried look.

"Ya… is that bad? And how'd you know that?"

"We're in the same study hall; the teacher was calling your name, and marked you absent. You might be new to this… to all schools but if you get an absent without your parents calling you, they call them, and you don't want that… what were you doing in the janitors closet?"

"Um…" before I could say anything else, I heard a bang and Helga came out with dust in her hair, a bit messy, and straightening her clothes. I looked back at Gerald who was anything but calm.

"OH HELL NO! YOU… AND-AND PATAKI!"

"What? Oh... no, NO, NO! It's not like that! We were just talkin-"

"Oh sure you were! Stay away from her, Arnold, she's bad news!" he grabbed my shoulder firmly.

"Well she's going to be showing me around town, so-"

"No, no way dude, I will not let you get punished for your good nature."

"Gerald seriously, its fi-"

"No, no way."

"She isn't going to-"

"Listen to me Arnold, its bad news!"

"Look, phoebe and helga are just going to show-"

"No, nu uh, not in a milli… wait, did you say Phoebe?" his firm got tighter.

"Um… ya, like I was saying they were going to show me the-"again I was interrupted.

"Maybe I should go with you, you know, to watch your back."

"Well, I think I'll be fine… but if you wanted to come to see Phoebe I could understand-"

"OK! Its settled I'll go with you… to protect you, that is."

"Um… ok then." I said, my face telling him I wasn't buying it but he was too caught up into his own excitement.

"Where are they meeting us at?"

"The library, com'n."

We headed to the library but the thoughts of Helga with that teacher were still fresh in my mind, it made me feel sick. I wanted to talk to her, but I guess it would haft to wait.

**Please review, I hope the whole thing with David isn't too creepy, don't worry it gets better (spoil alert)! Any suggestions I would love to take into consideration, so please please please please**

**REVIEW!**


	5. just give me a reason

**Hello readers, enjoy the new chapter, and please review, I love the support.**

"How do I look?" Gerald ran his fingers through his hair.

"Does it matter? I thought you just came to protect me?" I smiled knowingly.

"I am! I just… haft to always look the part, you know? I got a reputation for looking-"

"Save it, Gerald. You know I can always try putting in a good word for you." we headed up to the second floor.

"Seriously? I-I mean, I don't know what your… ok you know what, I would very much appreciate that."

"Good, but I don't understand why you haven't asked her out sooner." We entered through the library doors, our voices and steps going silent.

"I mean, you guys probably get along pretty well since you grew up with each other… right?" I asked.

"Well the thing is… she kind of-"

"What is _he _doing here?" came phoebes irritated voice.

"Hates me…" Gerald finished. Why would she hate him?

"Well if it isn't the jock that ruined the chess tournament by throwing the football at the chess board right at my WINNING move. And let's not forget that you also made a fool out of me in math club and got me kicked out. Or maybe the person who spray painted school pro-"

_SHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Came the librarian in the background, Phoebe got so worked up that she forgot where she was.

"What is he doing here?" came a much more quiet but forceful tone from phoebe.

"I-I uh, I didn't know you didn't like Gerald."

"Not liking Gerald is an understatement. He makes my way of life a joke. It's really funny that the teachers turn a blind eye to your failing grade just because you're a star on the field! It's criminal!"

"Whatever princesses of geeks, why don't you go teach the teachers about economos." Why was Gerald being such a jerk?

"It's economics, dumb ass!"

"Phoebe? The hell you cussing for?" Helga walked in out of nowhere, humored by phoebes little outburst.

"Sorry Helga… I just got a bit worked up." Phoebe's voice got shy; I guess Helga could bring out the vulnerable in her.

"Well phoebe, I was kind of hoping that Gerald could come along-"

"NO WAY!"

_ShhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"S-sorry…" phoebe muttered, more to herself then anyone.

"Oh come on phoebe, you know if he even does a math problem wrong I will make sure he ends up in a dumpster somewhere." I snickered a bit, loving the way she took charge. Gerald gave me a look that killed and I quickly stopped my snickers.

"Whatever Pataki, I don't need your wise cracks! I get enough humor from looking at your face!"

"I wasn't trying to be funny, and look who's talking, I'm surprised you can make it through the door with that hair."

"Oh ha ha! Why don't you just craw under the rock you came from, Pataki?"

"Why don't you apologize to my friend before I slap you into next week?"

"Why don't you-"

_SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Gerald, can I talk to you for a second?" I pulled Gerald into one of the corners.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" he actually seemed clueless.

"I don't get it, if you like Phoebe… why are you treating her like that?"

"What do you mean?" you're kidding me, right?

"Ok, I know I don't really know much about romance but I'm pretty sure the way to someone's heart is not calling them the princess of geeks."

"I didn't say that… did I?"

"Ya, you did!"

"I don't know, I guess I can't help it. Every time I talk to her, I act like a complete asshole."

"Look, just apologize and maybe she will let you come along."

"Ok, one thing you need to get used to Arnold is I don't apologize! I don't have regrets." He said stubbornly.

"Well suck up your pride, or maybe you will never get a chance."

"Well can't you just-"

"Gerald! Apologize, to both of them!"

"No way! Apologizing to Phoebe is one thing but to Pataki?"

"Do you want to come along or not?" he seemed to really consider and take it into thought, and then he nodded.

"Then go!" he slumped his shoulders and made his way back to the girls, his walk looking like a walk of shame.

"I'm s…" he muttered the last part.

"What?" came phoebe and Helga in usion?

"I said… I'm sor…"

"Speak up, paste for brains!"

"I SAID I'M SORRY!"

_SSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"You-your what?" came phoebes quiet shy voice, eyes a bit wide.

"What, you couldn't hear m-"

"No, no it's not that… it's just that… you've never apologized to me before or really anyone for that matter. I guess you could say I'm flabbergasted."

"Ya well… flabbergasted?"

"It means shocked, hair boy!" a book was thrown at Helga.

"OW! THE HELL?"

"SHUT UP! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU KIDS COMING IN HERE AND TALKING ABOUT YOUR STUPID TEENAGE PROBLEMS! GET OUT!"

"Geez old lady, that actually hurt!" we walked out of the library with our heads down.

"AND STAY OUT!" she closed the doors and we made our way down to the first floor and out the school doors.

"Well anyways, phoebe, can Gerald come with?" I looked at her hopefully. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"You seem to be a good influence on him Arnold. But one thing I'm curious about is why you want to come in the first place?" she turned towards Gerald.

"Hey I don't need to explain myself to a-"

"GERALD!" I warned.

"Look I just want to, ok? Do I need a reason?"

"I suppose not johanson! Fine you can come along, only because Arnold got you to apologize."

"Seriously!? That's grea- I mean… ya whatever." He crossed his arms and turned my way giving me thumbs up. I couldn't help myself from rolling my eyes. What kind of person treats another person like crap when they like them? It doesn't make sense.

"well Arnold, I thought we could show you around the park first, then maybe go through main street and later me and Helga thought-"

"MHM!" Helga faked a cough.

"… I thought… that we could go to slausen's and have some ice cream."

"That sounds nice, I would love to." I looked at Helga for her reaction but she just sighed and kept walking.

"Ice cream sounds a little childish, don't you think?" I knew Gerald was just saying that to start something, what was his problem with talking to girls? I mean I lived on an island for most of my life and I can talk better than him… not that I was actually talking to girls… besides Helga, BUT NOT IN THAT WAY! UHH I hate this teenage mind.

"Well Gerald, if it's such a childish thing to do why don't you just go home?" Phoebe said annoyed.

"Look I'm just saying-"I pulled at Gerald's shirt.

"Phoebe could you give us a sec?"

"Take all the time you need." She glared at Gerald. We took some steps back from them and continued to walk the same pace they were. I turned towards Gerald and gave him a dirty look.

"Gerald, seriously? Why are you acting this way? Why can't you just be nice?"

"I don't know man, I can't help it. Can't you help me out a little? You said you would put in a good word for me."

"Look, we just met today so there's not much I can say. Just try talking to her."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I brainstormed a bit then came up with a solution.

"Ok, how about I get you two alone. I will pull Helga away from her and you talk to Phoebe while I talk to Helga."

"I don't know, that sounds like a bad idea and besides it just sounds like the only reason you're doing this is because you want to talk to Helga."

"What? No, I just… I thought it was a good idea." We made it to the park. I don't remember much about hillwood but I would always remember those swings.

"I remember this place." I ran towards the swings. I remembered a little girl swinging on them. It was kind of funny; that little girl from my memory actually looked kind of like… Helga… is it possible that I met her before today? The memory was still a bit blurry though. I started to swing and I didn't notice the curious stares behind me.

"Football head, what are you doing?"

"Football head? What kind of nick name is football head?" Gerald started to laugh.

"Hey Helga, did you used to swing on these?" I asked.

"That's an odd question. I guess when I was like really young." I patted the swing next to me. She eyed me a bit but surprisingly she sat down. I looked behind myself and saw Gerald giving me a wink.

"Maybe… we should leave them alone." Gerald said to phoebe, looking at us adorably. I wonder why…

"Good idea." I guess she completely forgot the hatred she had for him, but it seemed to work flawlessly so Gerald went with it. I hope he doesn't screw up anything.

"I thought you wouldn't know what a park is." Helga said.

"Well I remember a long time ago when I still lived here-"

"You lived here? I thought you lived in that island for most of your life?"

"Well, not exactly. I actually moved away from here when I was about to turn two. That's when we went to go see the green eyed people-"

"The green ama what?"

"The green eyed people." I laughed.

"Who the heck are they?"

"It's a long story."

Helga looked at where Gerald and Phoebe were and they seemed to actually be laughing together. Good think he didn't do anything wrong.

"I think we got time." She actually seemed interested so I started to tell her the amazing adventures my parents went through. I talked about his journal he gave me, which had a ripped page at the end for some reason. I told her about them fighting off a different tribe to help the green eyed people. I even told her how my mom gave birth to me in a volcano. It was strange that right when I leave to hillwood I go right back to my birthplace. After I knew it, it was already a little after six and we have been talking this whole time. We made it to the green ground, shaded by a leafy tree.

"That's amazing!"

"Yah, then he grabbed it by its horns and my mom hopped on its back and they dragged it to the village and roasted it."

"Your parents sound so boss!"

"What does that mean?"

"It just means… cool."

"Oh… cool." I smiled.

"So I don't get it, if you liked it on that island so much… why didn't you stay?"

"Trust me, I wanted to but… I knew how much my parents wanted to come back and see everyone."

"I wonder where Phoebe and Gerald went." I looked around.

"Ha, if I know Phoebe she's probably trying her best not to…" she stopped mid-sentence.

"To what?"

"Ok, don't tell Gerald I told you this but for some reason Phoebe has the hugest crush on him."

"What? Really? I thought she hated him?" it sucked I couldn't tell Gerald.

"Well she doesn't like his attitude much. She said he used to be sweeter but after high school started he changed into an annoying bastard… but she still loves him."

"Loves?"

"I said too much, she's going to kill me… well not with her week exterior but her brain." She giggled.

That giggled made my stomach rumble, but not in a way where if I were hungry but like a flutter.

"You have a nice laugh…" I said it before I even knew what I was saying. I looked at the side of me to see her blushing.

"Oh… shut up!"

"Nice come back." I teased.

"Just stop being… you!"

"What?"

"I mean stop being so sweet. It's weird."

"Why?"

"Because… because no one is ever nice to m…" her face got sad and I couldn't help myself looking at her in pity.

"I- I mean… no one is nice to me because I am not nice."

"What are you talking about? You're very nice, and interesting and funny."

"STOP IT!" she sat up and looked at me, her face furious. Why does she get so defensive, we were just having an amazing talk and now… this?

"Why do you do that?" I said calmly, mostly to know an answer not to cause a fight.

"Do what?"

"You always… it's like you put up a wall. I was just trying to be nice-"

"And that's my point, you shouldn't be being nice to me, it's not normal! That's your problem, after knowing you for only half a day I know you are always trying to do the right thing."

"Or maybe the problem is that the other people around you should treat you right."

"It doesn't work that way Arnold, my dad… I mean-"

"Your dad?"

"Forget it." I didn't make her elaborate since it looked like there was actual pain in her eyes.

"You're confusing." I said, looking at her lips for some odd reason. I quickly looked back at her eyes though. She turned around and faced away from me.

"What?"

"You're… confusing. You seem like a great person underneath but you hide it. I mean you've been kind of less than friendly when other people are around. This morning you were nice to me and just now you're being nice."

"Oh so now you know me?"

"I know enough to know that you should be treated better, I mean I heard about you getting kicked out and being forced… I mean you living with that guy."

"Don't bring David into this!"

"Helga, the guy treats you like crap!"

"Why does it matter to you? Besides he's not all bad, he can be sweet… sometimes." She rubbed her shoulder; I could already tell there was a bruise there under her sleeve. It only made my blood boil the more.

"Why am I even talking to you about this?" she turned towards me again, looking at me. The look was very deep, it made me feel paralyzed and I was hoping it did the same for her.

"I don't know why are you?" I looked back at her lips, for some reason feeling it was impossible not to look away.

"Just… stop being so sweet." She chuckled a bit; I think I got her to.

"No…" I stepped closer to her, feeling her breath. It was so warm and minty scented. Her eyes dimmed a bit and so did mine.

"No?"

"No." I didn't even know what I was doing anymore and I leaned in, so did she.

"Arnold? Helga?" our eyes went wide and we turned away from each other and looked at the source of the voice coming from Gerald.

"Uh… sorry it took us so long… we were just… talking." Phoebe blushed.

"Ya… talking." Gerald blushed as well.

"Uh… its fine… we were just talking too." I stood up and dusted myself off, holding out a hand for Helga who hesitantly accepted it. it was daja vu when I felt the sudden shock go through me and I saw in Helga's eyes when she pulled her hand away that she might have felt it too, what was that?

"Look Phoebe, I think I should head home, it's been a long day… maybe we can continue this tomorrow?" I asked hopingly.

"Uh… sure Arnold. That might be for the best."

"Helga, can I walk you home?" I faced her, my face still hot. This was very confusing.

"I don't know, Phoebe was going-"

"I can take her home! I mean… if that's alright?" Gerald said, it made me wonder with the sudden smile on Phoebe's face what they were talking about… or doing…

"I… I guess so… I mean, you know if you don't try to make a joke about science club again." She crossed her arms.

"Look I said I was sorry." They started walking away and I just eyed them curiously. I looked at Helga who just stared there way.

"So… that walk?"

"Whatever floats your boat." She walked ahead of me. I smiled inwardly as I followed after her.

**Maybe it was too soon for the Phoebe and Gerald thing but their relationship is still not the best, same goes for Helga and Arnold, hope you stay toon and as I try to beg you every time please**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. gaze under the fake atmosphere

The walk was quiet, maybe too quiet. I just realized I had no idea where she lived but it didn't seem either of us cared. Maybe…maybe she didn't want to go home. I looked up and tried my best to see through the foggy pollution that surrounded the air, trying to find the glowing lights that comforted me more than anything else. I was so distracted I didn't see the light turn green on the crossroad, a car almost hitting me but luckily Helga pulled me back.

"Watch it football face! You know what a stop sign is?" I looked at her hand that gripped my sweater and felt my face get hot, I quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry… I should have been paying attention I was just a bit… distracted."

"By what? There's nothing in the sky that could distract you, its pitch black!"

"Exactly… I miss the stars."

"The stars? You miss the stars?" she mocked a bit. I put my head down to avoid her gaze, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I-I mean… the stars huh? Why so eager to see those?" I know she tried to sound interested, I guess she did care about other people's feelings. I smiled shyly.

I guess I never knew I would miss them so much. I would watch them every night until I fell asleep, I didn't think much of it, I didn't think they would go away…but now…that I don't have them I… I would do anything to see them again." The light turned red and we both crossed but Helga stopped in her tracks.

"So… you just want to see some stars huh?" she smirked, "come on!" she grabbed my shirt again and was dragged the opposite direction of where we were going.

"Wh…where are we going?" I was pretty confused when she turned into an alley.

"Just follow me!" _I would go anywhere with you…STOP IT MIND!_ I thought annoyingly.

We went all the way through the alley until we met a dead end where a dumpster sat at the side of a brick wall.

"It's a dead end?"

"I know what it is…or what it looks like."

"What do you mean by tha-"

"I mean tours not over football head." She jumped up on the dumpster and climbed up through a window in what looked like an abandon building. She popped her head out of the window and waved her hand for me to follow. I jumped up on the dumpster and up the window without a sweat.

"What is this place?" I asked dumbly.

"Just a…shortcut." The building was pitch black and the wood floors creaked from under us. I followed Helga up to the second floor and followed her out another window onto a railing. We jumped off a couple of feet to the ground passed a fence. Behind the fence was a neglected property. The grass was brown and there was glass and bottles everywhere.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"You don't have to be quite, NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU!" her voice echoed through the abandon property.

"SSSHHHHHH!" I said, a bit taken away by the sudden outburst.

"Calm down, this place hasn't been used in years. Follow me." I hesitated a bit, looking behind my shoulder, but continued on. The place scared me; the atmosphere was defiantly not friendly. All the sudden we found a dome like building. Helga opened the door without any effort. The scent of liquor reached my nostrils as we made our way inside. The place was huge with graffiti all over the walls.

"Why are we here?" I asked worriedly. She turned to me, stopping at a big silver door.

"Well you said you wanted to see stars… but this is probably the closes I can come to."

"What do you mean? Where in a building, there's no way we could see any-"

She pushed the door open and walks up to this stand, turning the power on. I was a bit surprised the power was still working. My thoughts were interrupted when the once pitch black ceiling turned into a sky of stars. I didn't know how it was possible but I could see them clearly.

"How…how are you doing this?" I asked, amazed.

"It's a simulator. The stars are coming from this projector thingy and onto that ceiling. When I was a kid we would take field trips from school and look at the stars… of course it was for learning but after that I just always came back."

"But…how is it working, this place looks abandoned, there shouldn't be any power."

"I hooked it up to a portable power source." She kicked a rusty machine; I assumed that's the power source she meant. The thing seemed to smoke a bit but Helga didn't seem surprised at all.

"So wait…why do you come back here so often?"

"Mostly for an escape I guess."

"Escape? From what?"

"From…" She didn't continue, so I didn't push on. I sat down on some steps and eyed her. She just stood there, didn't bother to sit down. She wouldn't know how badly I wanted her to sit on the steps with me.

"It looks…Amazing…thank you Helga."

"Well I-I didn't do it because I was trying to be nice or something, I was just… annoyed by your whining!"

"Well I'm still thankful. You're really amazing you know that?"

"Real…I mean…of course I am, I'm Helga G Pataki!"

"Aren't you going to sit down?" I patted the steps next to me.

"N-no thanks, I'm good." I tried to focus on the stars but for some reason the glow of her eyes gave me more comfort than they did.

"What are you looking at?" She scolded. I was still a bit stunned by her blue glowing orbs but shook my thoughts and responded.

"Can we be friends?" I smiled.

"What? No!"

"Why not?" I whined.

"What kind of question is that? Why would you want to be friends with me?"

"Why wouldn't I want to be, your so much fun! I haven't had this much fun since…ever!"

"Well we're not having fun! We're just looking at some dumb fake stars."

I put my face in my palms, smiling a cheesy smile, "I like you." I was trying to make her smile.

"What?"

"I said i-"

"You know what? I'm gonna go." She almost left but I grabbed her by her ankle.

"HEY! LET GO!"

"Pleeaaassee staaay! Be my friend! I'm so alone and such a loser and have a football as a face!"

"You got that right you crazy mutt, let go of me." She laughed.

"Never!"

"You let go of me right now before I do something I'll regret!" She tried to talk serious but she couldn't help the smile on her face. I still didn't let go but I didn't have a strong grip on her, she could have left anytime she wanted to.

"Come on Helga, I'll be good!" She was about to reply but she tripped and fell right on top of me.

"OW!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Are you ok?" I said worriedly. She was still lying on top of me and she looked down to meet my gaze.

"I…I'm fine." She smiled a sweet gentle smile but it disappeared as fast as it came and she moved away from me.

"Fine I'll stay…but don't you have your own home to get to?"

"My parents wouldn't care; I've been out in the deep part of the island for days without them asking me questions of where I've been."

"Why would you be wondering off alone in the first place?"

"Sometimes I just… need my space. Too much family time you know?" she laid down beside me, making my heart beat into my chest.

"No I… I don't know…" She said honestly.

I know I should have minded my own business but it was eating at me all day. "What's up with your family anyways? I mean… what I've overheard from it-"

"There is a line between me and my family problems Arnold; I prefer we didn't talk about it." She stared up at the stars but it didn't seem like she was focusing on them at all.

"I understand…" I would never push her.

Time took its course and before we knew it we were laying there for about an hour, doing absolutely nothing but looking at the stars. It wasn't awkward or boring. It was peaceful. The stars always gave me something to think about, but the whole time I thought about it the only thing I could think about was the girl lying next to me. She made my heart ache and my hands sweaty. I was surprised that she actually spent the day with me, it sounded weird but I felt like we had some kind of… connection… maybe it was a friendship thing or just a thing that happened to all boys who talked to girls.

All I knew was that I enjoyed spending the day with her, I liked when she was mad and I loved when she was happy. I would seriously need to talk with my dad later about this stuff. I was wondering why Helga was so quiet but I just turned my head a little to find my answer.

She was fast asleep on the floor, looking so peaceful. I wondered how long ago she passed out. I really didn't want to wake her but it was getting a bit late so I tapped her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at me. She seemed half asleep though. I wasn't sure if I should shake her a bit more or if I should just see if she would wake up more.

"You have…" she started to mutter, I think she was sleep talking.

"I have…what?" I asked.

"You have a…a cute nose." She giggled and laid her head back down on the floor. My face heated again. I touched my nose and smiled against my will. I gave her another shove on the shoulder and she woke up.

"David I really don't want to… oh shit! Am I still here?" she shot up like a bullet and started dusting herself off. I stood up as well and did the same. The mention of David didn't make me feel good, it gave me a headache.

"Shit! I gotta go!"

"Well let me walk with-"

"No time, see you in school and… this never happened!"

"What never happened?"

"Exactly!" She ran out the door and I followed after.

"Well are you sure you don't-"she ran up by the fence and started to climb it.

"Go home, football face!" she disappeared into the night just like that. I simply stood there looking at the fence. I wasn't sure what else to do so I just started heading home myself but the feeling of Helga rushing off like that sent a chill down my spine.


End file.
